slave triangle
by BadGirlInu1
Summary: inuyasha has a new slave! but take it from kikyo it wont be for long bring kouga and a lovesick ayame in the mix and its a hexagon! hope u like it!
1. new slave

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha even though i prayed, wished, hoped and dreamed of it .. . yea some things just don't come true fml :D**

inuyasha and miroku were walking down the street, discussing if or where they should go out to eat, the conversation turns to a more interesting topic, when inuyasha asked miroku why his slave was so psychotic, miroku turns to inuyasha with a smirk on his face, for he knew that his slave was definitely in her place, although she was strong willed and sometimes mean. . . shes not going anywhere or so it seems, and now it seems that inuyasha has a new slave, he wonders how soon the girl will cave.

**miroku said**

sango is still mine never fear

feisty little thing like the one u have there

she certainly has fire she certainly has spunk

she certenly has a little sweet tight ass cunt

now im getting off track don't let me come undone

inuyasha tell me how the hell did u get one?

**inuyasha smugly said**

little rebel human she thought i was human at first

untill she saw the air rip while i was making her burst

she kicked she screamed fit to raise the dead

i had to gag her and knock her dead on her head

brought her home so that she was under my protection

shes one of the finest bitches that is in my mass collection

and right now shes weak and filled with hate

but sooner or later I'll make her my mate

kagome was in her room laying on the bed, wishing that she was somewhere else instead, she couldn't fall asleep for she was to mad, thinking about that demon who she knew was too glad, glad that she was his and only belonged to him, but if she could see him right now she'd give his dick a trim! humph!

**kagome says**

bad ass hanyou he think he may be

but he can't control a bitch like me

although he's sexy and fine as hell

the pleasure he gave me . .I'll never tell

so now im stuck here with this demon

who only wish to fill me with his semen

he who i loath, detest and hates

will only use my body for his pleasure sake

to him I'm just a fuck toy a plaything for fun

because as long as I've been here. . . that's all he's ever done

a sigh escaped sango's lips as she lay in the grass, looking up at the sky wondering how things happened so fast, one day she was free, happy and pure, the next she was a slave to a man with a sexual lure, looking down another sigh left her lips, thinking of the way his thighs met her hips, how he'd make her moan and make her scream, make her pant and make her cream, coming out of her daydream she stood and fixed her hair, turned and gasped for she saw her master was there

**sango thinks**

** '**Grr' that perverted whore of a monk

i'll always regret the day that i got drunk

dizzy lost and out of my mind

i had no idea what i would wake up to find

tied to a bed and sore all over

only to find a handsome monk who was all too sober

months has passed of being his slave

one less problem with the pleasure he gave

though im tired of the days of being his whore

i will not deny i want him more and more

pwease review and tell me what you think. I had this thought in my head for forever and i thought writing it down would work INUYASHA ROCKS!


	2. haters and lovers

**Disclaimer: *cries* i don't and never will own inuyasha fml :P**

legs crossed in a red ruby chair sipping red ruby wine

ruby colored lips and hair so very fine

kikyo glared at the opened air

wishing that her inuyasha was there

she cursed she spat she cried and whined

OH she couldn't wait it was time

to kill the girl who stole her master

damn was there anyway to make time go faster

but for now she'll wait till the time was right

cause she wasn't giving inuyasha up without a fight

**kikyo spat **

inuyasha thinks that he can get a new slave

I'll make sure to put that bitch in her grave

inuyasha is mine! mine! mine! mine! mine! mine!

he'll give me everything i want every penny nickle dime

and that slut thinks she can come and take over my place

by the time im done with her she'll need a new face

I'll get my lover naraku to dig me a ditch

then i'll let that slut know I'm the badiest bitch

laying naked in his room on the floor

a sight to see to whom ever opens the door

but he was not asleep just roaming inside his brain

a place that not even himself can tame

kill kill kill destroy

is what only the devil will do for joy

**naraku's revenge**

damn those dogs who the hell do they think they are

for my revenge isn't over nooooo not by far

not untill their life is nothing but pain

for now I'll have to wait till my power regain

tonight im horny no sleep no dreams

ima fuck kikyo to death until she screams

the whore she is with a pussy so lack

I'll just use her ass and mouth as a matter of fact

as the sun shined down on the garden outside

where u will fine rin who was trying to hide

she needed to think alone for a bit

before her master comes and have a fit

she plucked a flower from a low bush

then had a feeling someone was looking at her tush

**rin's thoughts**

sesshomaru sesshomaru i love u soo much

all i want is you, your heart and your touch

cant u see im desperate for u to notice me

i even gave my heart to u without needing a key

your so beautiful with eyes filled with gold

which is why i will do anything for u i am told

never ever ever will i stop loving you

but as your slave i hope u love me too

sesshomaru watched as his slave pick flowers

with eyes that can make a girl lost for hours

he watched as she bent her ass in the air

he'd kill anyone who dare try and stare

the hungry beast in him roared with need

to have it's bitch filled with it's seed

from a far he watched her lovely face shine

then lowered his eyes and settled on her behind

**sesshomaru's heart**

why shes so sad I'll never

know but when i fuck her, her face will glow

just a slave to keep me warm at night

but deep down inside it feels soo right

damn that bitch. . shes making me weak

but i will not take away the love she seeks

at night when she lays in my arms asleep

no other slave will do for shes the one I'll keep

**review please thanks a bunch and happy v-day to all 33333333**


	3. heart stoppers

**Disclaimer: i still don't own inuyasha but i will not give up hope! humph!**

kouga and ayame

chapter 3: _heart stoppers_

* * *

A ring from a phone startled kouga awake

who growled grabbed the phone with enough force to break

to who the hell is calling him so damn late

better have a good excuse or death will be there fate

he answered the phone with a angry 'speak before you die'

then settled down relaxed once he heard the voice reply

it was his cousin hakaku with interesting news

which had him jumping out of bed and putting on his shoes.

**kouga**

the mutt has a new slave what a surprise that will be

they were ok friends but just only too a tee

grabbing his keys his wallet and his gun

tonight was a good night to have some fun

on his bike he sped on through the night

almost hitting a truck from the turn of the light

now paused at the red light for a brief rest

a cute red head walked by and his heart stopped in his chest

red hair green eyes small waist slim thighs

carrying a bag filled with clothes

looking so fresh from head to toes

sassy crimped hair put in two pigtails

she was a sight to see to all horny males

she walked crossed the sidewalk eyes wondering the street

blue meet green and her heart skipped a beat

**ayame**

if i only knew what today would bring

a sexy wolf demon who eyes seem to gleam

i feel this connection don't know where its from

but all i know is that i want him to make me cum

visions of us fucking each other until we pass out

is making me wanna squirm flinch whimper and even shout

back to the piece of hunk who she was about ready to bite

winked at her licked his lips then sped off out of site

* * *

i dont know if i should stop here since i kinda only like those couples i have posted, but i feel like i could add more but dont know where to start. hopefully somthing will come to me and i'll have a lot more stuff to write but until then i'll have to put it on hold.

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review **

_**please and thank you**_


	4. unsatable desire

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha but i do own mu thoughts. . at least i think so O.o**

**chapter four**

**unsatable desire**

* * *

inuyasha sat tiredly at his desk

looking over some files that needed put to rest

he hated work to him it was so damn demanding

with all this looking over and company expanding

all he wanted to do was lay with his bitch

because all this work was making his blue balls itch

so he left his office unnoticed if he had any luck

to find his slave for a nice heavy fuck

* * *

as soon as he stepped into his house he called kagome's name

went into his bedroom got naked and waited untill she came

when he saw her he thought he was gonna cum right there and then

for she wore nothing but a samll thong and too sea shells filled with sin

get over hear my bitch and let me fuck you good

i'll make you cum harder then you ever could

for two whole days i havent had your ass

and right now ima fuck you deep hard and fast

why the fuck should i come to you i hate you, you bastard

thinking you can control me with sex you so called master

the only thing you mastard is making me sore

and i dont want to go through that anymore

so how about you fuck me nice and slow

and make me moan ooo ahh and ooh

* * *

eyes turning red from wat his slave just said

and with a blink of an eye he tossed her on the bed

kissing her neck and sucking on her ear

he heard her whimper but not from fear

his hands roamed down her body making her shiver inside

he was giving her the pleasure that she once denyed

he turned her on her stomach then gave her ass a smack

straddled her ass sqeezed her breast then kissed down her back

her eyes where closed as she shuddered with need

of wat only his huge dick could feed

she didn't know how much she could take

before her body would burst and shake

he fliped her over and ripped off her thong

didnt bother with the sea shells for they were long gone

he spread her thighs and slowly licked down her leg

then devored her clit untill he made her cry and beg

whos bitch are you huh whos bitch are you i say

ahh inuyasha im yours yes every night and day

twirling her clit around his wet tounge

loving the way her moans sounded like a song

he watched as she shook jerked and shake

then arched off the bed as she spilled like a lake

gliding up her body positioned ready to enter her

she rapped her legs around him and gave him a little pur

slowly he sunk into her tight wet cunt

the inticing feel witch make both of them grunt

pulling out he pushed in going deep to her core

ohh ahh inu please she screamed more more

thrusting faster as she tighty gripped his shoulder

he made her cum hard just like he told her

a few more thrust and he was almost there

321 and he came in her. . . but he didnt care.

* * *

**i love lemons i really really do and i don't know if thats good for you but lemons are healthy soooo.. anyways please review and tell me what you think about it and hopefully i can continue writing more lemons for our favorite couples**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**please and thank you**


	5. moment of pleasure

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha..only my pervert mind hahaha..(sighs) you see where its got me -.-**

_chapter 5 night of pleasure_

_Infatuation is when you think he's as sexy as Robert Redford, as smart as Henry Kissinger, as noble as Ralph Nader, as funny as Woody Allen, and as athletic as Jimmy Conners. Love is when you realize that he's as sexy as Woody Allen, as smart as Jimmy Connors, as funny as Ralph Nader, as athletic as Henry Kissinger and nothing like Robert Redford - but you'll take him anyway. ~Judith Viorst,__Redbook_, 1975  


**_warning: lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon if u don't like them..then i don't think you should be reading this story because let me tell you...its full of it. _**

* * *

gentle smooth hands washed over her neck

soft plump lips gave her mouth a peck

a hardened chest pressed up against her breast

tonight was a night she will not get any rest

a breathy moan escaped her o shaped lips

as her heated wet thighs met his fast moving hips

the distance between them vanished so long ago

now tonight was the night for miroku and sango

the sound of sweet slick kisses met the air

a whisper of pleasure from ear to ear

as two bodies moved in the beat of one

neither would stop until both were sated and done

lips attacked her neck as tongue glided over skin

bringing out the animal that was held within

with a frustrated growl she flipped them over

now she was on top time to please her lover

skin slapping skin a hand spanked her ass

"ahh damn sango don't make me cum too fast"

"you like how i ride you don't you master"

she grinded her hips going faster and faster

loud heavy pants and stuttered cries

the sound of her moans had begone to rise

"nnngh master i think im gonna cum"

"not yet my slave lets have so fun"

he lifted her up legs tight around his waist

dipped his head down and gave her nipple a taste

"u taste so good and your pussy is SO tight"

"the bed was just the first furniture to use this night"

he walked to the nearest table and layed her on top

he smirked at the way her pussy would jerk and pop

slurping up her juices that seemed to run free

"tell me that your mine that u belong to me"

"please please miroku i cant wait anymore"

she wanted him to fuck her until she was sore

with a satisfied nod he stood, dick in hand

thrust into her hard and fast as he can

"you. like. that. huh. don't. you. bitch!"

"you put a spell on me didn't u witch"

eyes shut tight as he pounded in her cunt

this was everything shed ever need and want

feeling her self tighten she knew she would burst

his dick moved faster trying to sate its thirst

she let out a loud scream that pierced the air

no one would interrupt the mating pare

his release inside her made them both very weak

thrusts going haywire his body reached its peak

now very sated, sticky and wet

they crawled into bed both minds put in

set to rest for a bit then have another go

the night wasn't over until they both said so...

* * *

**AND NOW FOR ****QUOTES ON SEX AND LOVE! :D**

_Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. "Yes" is the answer. ~Swami X_

_Men get laid, but women get screwed. ~Quentin Crisp_

_When a man talks dirty to a woman, it's sexual harassment. When a woman talks dirty to a man, it's $3.95 a minute. ~Author Unknown_

_Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions. ~Woody Allen

* * *

_

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**...**


End file.
